Alas Doradas
by Aki no hikari
Summary: Comenzó con un Caballero de Oro, terminó con uno de Bronce. Esta es la historia de una Diosa y un Santuario, de una Traición y una Salvación. Esta es la Leyenda del Santuario. (Basada en la película: Los Caballeros del Zodíaco, La Leyenda del Santuario)


**Disclaimer:**Saint Seiya pertenece a Masashi Kurumada y Leyenda del Santuario a él y a Toei Animation, éste trabajo fue creado sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia de Spoiler: **Este fic está basado en la película Los Caballeros del Zodíaco: La Leyenda del Santuario. Si no han visto la película después no se quejen conmigo.

**Alas Doradas**

_Prólogo_

Mitsumasa Kido, de 65 años de edad, empresario japonés, millonario y arqueólogo aficionado, despertó sobresaltado. Al principio creyó que el ruido de la tormenta de nieve que azotaba violentamente su tienda lo había despertado, pero después de sentarse en la cama y frotarse la cara para quitarse el sueño se dio cuenta que no era el ruido sino la luz.

En ésta época del año y a ésta hora, no debería haber ninguna luz que pudiera despertarlo. Estaban muy al sur para ser una aurora, además el color era diferente, más dorado que otra cosa.

"Bueno, ya que estoy despierto" murmuró mientras se calzaba sus botas de nieve y su chaqueta, abriendo la cremallera de la tienda, asomó la cabeza afuera y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, su boca quedó abierta en una "O" silenciosa, mientras, a pesar de la nieve, veía como una enorme estrella fugaz caía rápidamente hacia la tierra.

Mitsumasa salió apresuradamente de la tienda, sin importarle que la nieve encontrara su camino dentro. Sus ojos siguieron la trayectoria del meteoro y un grito de sorpresa escapó sus labios cuando vio que caía en la dirección de las ruinas que iban a visitar el día de mañana una vez la tormenta se apaciguara.

"Al demonio con mañana, iremos ahora. TATSUMI! TATSUMI!"

-/-/-

"Señor Mitsumasa, amo, por favor reconsidérelo, las ruinas seguirán allí mañana cuando sea más seguro." Suplicó el joven Tatsumi mientras retorcía sus manos nerviosamente. Ni siquiera se molestó en convencer al guía de detener a su obstinado jefe, el viejo Mitsumasa sólo tuvo que nombrar un número de seis cifras para que el guía accediera de inmediato a la imprevista expedición.

"Vamos Tatsumi! Un hombre joven como tú no debería tener problemas con ésta pequeña colina."

"¡¿Pe pe pe… pequeña colina?!" la cara de la montaña que iban a escalar podría describirse con muchas palabras, pero "pequeña colina" no estaban entre ellas.

-/-/-

"¿ALLÍ ABAJO?" preguntó el millonario a gritos para hacerse escuchar sobre la ventisca. La localización exacta de las ruinas era un secreto del gobierno en exilio Tibetano, pero Mitsumasa había ganado acceso a un guía al que no le importaba llevarlo al lugar… por un precio adecuado.

El guía simplemente asintió y lanzó una cuerda a la grieta glacial bajo sus pies. Poco después los tres hombres se encontraron bajando rápidamente la pared de hielo. Una vez sus pies se apoyaron en tierra firme, Tatsumi trató de razonar con su amo una vez más.

"Señor Mitsumasa, ¿debe ir usted solo? Es peligroso señor, por favor" el hombre mayor dio una rápida vuelta y se plantó en frente de Tatsumi.

"¡No seas iluso, el peligro es la mejor parte! ¡Ninguna aventura está completa sin peligro!" exclamó Mitsumasa, sólo para ser interrumpido por un carraspeo que lo hizo voltear de nuevo a hacia su guía. El hombre señaló hacía una grieta en la pared de la cueva. De dicha grieta emanaba una luz dorada.

"¿Allí? Ustedes quédense aquí" ordenó Mitsumasa con la voz de un hombre que estaba acostumbrado a ser obedecido. Así pues, Tatsumi y el guía se quedaron atrás mientras Mitsumasa se adentraba más en la cueva.

-/-/-

Nunca, nunca en todos sus años había visto semejante visión. Luz que provenía al mismo tiempo de ningún lugar y de todas partes. Enormes cristales reflejando dicha luz en patrones de colores indescriptibles, reflejos que Mitsumasa juraría se asemejaban a delicadas plumas de filigrana dorada, y en el centro mismo de la cámara, un pillar de mármol blanco.

Intacto a pesar del paso del tiempo y cubierto con inscripciones familiares.

"Atena Ageleia(1)." leyó el millonario con reverencia, el sonido de su propia voz despertándolo de su estupor. El hombre hurgó apresuradamente en sus bolsillos para sacar un pequeño cuaderno forrado con cuero. Era su librillo de campo, en el cual estaban grabadas las observaciones que habían llevado a Mitsumasa Kido a perseguir el mito de la Diosa Atena y sus poderosos protectores, llegando al punto de viajar a numerosos rincones del mundo, buscando las piezas del rompecabezas que constituía el enigma de Atena.

Encontrando la página que estaba buscando, comparó las marcas del pilar con las que había copiado minuciosamente de un libro que compró de un bazar en Medio Oriente. A simple vista lucían idénticas.

El japonés tomó unos pasos para acercarse al pilar, ojos clavados en las inscripciones, sólo para terminar tropezándose en uno de los escalones rotos. Fue entonces que los ojos de Mitsumasa vieron algo que estaba fuera de lugar. Los escalones estaban semi-destruidos y cubiertos en escombros, en el centro de la destrucción había un cráter, en el cual descansaba un objeto alargado de metal dorado que humeaba levemente, y tallado de tal manera que parecía hecho de plumas.

"Eso no es un meteorito normal." Murmuró Mitsumasa mientras guardaba el cuaderno en un bolsillo y miraba entre el objeto en el suelo y el gran agujero en el techo de la cueva que acababa de notar, dándose cuenta que había dejado de nevar y que el cielo se estaba despejando.

Se acercó cuidadosamente al objeto, frunciendo el ceño al notar que no era humo lo que salía del objeto, sino pequeñas partículas doradas que se desvanecían lentamente hacia el cielo.

"¡BUAAAAH!"

"¡QUE DEMONIOS!" gritó Mitsumasa sobresaltado, mirando a todas partes, buscando el origen del sonido y tardando un par de segundos en darse cuenta que provenía del objeto en el suelo.

Encontrando una grieta y con gran esfuerzo, Mitsumasa logró abrir el capullo protector. Notando que no estaba tallado para asemejar plumas, sino que estaba _hecho_ de plumas doradas, formando una enorme ala de casi dos metros de largo. Dando vuelta al otro lado y con un fuerte tirón, logró abrir la otra ala y lo que encontró en el "interior" lo dejó boquiabierto.

Era un joven de alrededor de 20 años, cubierto con sangre y con una armadura hecha del mismo metal dorado que las alas, las cuales salían de su espalda. Mitsumasa estaba tentado a decir que la armadura era de oro, pero oro común no hubiera sobrevivido la entrada a la atmósfera sin derretirse. En sus brazos había un pequeño óvalo dorado, del cual provenía el sollozo que el japonés había escuchado antes.

Él se arrodillo junto al joven y lo sacudió ligeramente. Dicho joven gimió de dolor, sangre de un color rojo escarlata tiñendo lentamente el dorado de su armadura.

"¡Resiste! ¡Iré a buscar ayuda!" exclamó el anciano y trató de levantarse, sólo para ser detenido por un guante dorado.

"Es… espere…" jadeó el joven vestido de oro.

"Ya no tengo… mucho tiempo…" continuó el muchacho, su mano dirigiéndose al objeto entre sus manos, presionando un botón que deslizó la cobertura. Dentro había un bebé con la cara roja de tanto llorar. Dicho bebé abrió sus grandes ojos grises y gimió levemente al ver que al fin había adultos prestándole atención.

"Ésta niña… es Atena reencarnada..." dijo el joven entre gemidos de dolor. Mitsumasa inhaló en sorpresa.

"Atena reencarnada…" dijo el hombre mayor, tocando la mejilla del bebé con un dedo tembloroso.

"Señor… " Mitsumasa giró hacia el joven, cuyos ojos brillaban sobrenaturalmente de un rojo brillante. De repente, Mitsumasa ya no estaba en la cueva.

-/-/-

Aiolos de Sagitario llevaba a la infanta princesa Atena en sus brazos, haciéndole cosquillas en la barbilla y sonriendo ante sus risillas contagiosas. Acercándola a su pecho cuando su cosmos se encendió sin querer y encendiendo el propio, calmando el caótico poder viniendo de la niña. Ella aún no tenía control sobre su cosmos, pero un par de años su cosmos se asentaría por sí solo, creciendo en poder y llegando a la madurez en su décimo sexto cumpleaños. Esto se lo había dicho el mismo patriarca, quien, a su avanzada edad, había escogido a Aiolos como su sucesor.

Dicho patriarca había ordenado a Aiolos traer a la pequeña al salón principal. Aiolos no había recibido una razón pero, a pesar de su estatus como futuro patriarca, no era su lugar cuestionar órdenes.

"Su Santidad, aquí traigo a la princesa como ha ordenado." Dijo Aiolos mientras se arrodillaba frente a la máxima autoridad del Santuario en estos años formativos de la diosa. El patriarca, con su intricada túnica y pesado yelmo, era una figura imponente a pesar del peso de su edad.

En las últimas semanas le parecía a Aiolos que un nuevo aliento llenaba al patriarca de una vitalidad que no había tenido en años. Tal vez la venida de la joven diosa había obrado semejante cambio en el anciano patriarca.

"Muy bien, acércate Aiolos." El joven se levantó y se acercó al trono del patriarca y acercó a la niña en su lecho dorado a su representante y heraldo. El hombre la tomó en brazos y la observó por varios segundos.

"Déjanos." El caballero dio una reverencia y salió del salón principal. Decidiendo esperar fuera de la habitación. El patriarca podría necesitarlo más tarde después de todo.

La noche se perfilaba para ser tranquila… al menos hasta que el cosmos de Atena se levantó, no en alegría como en el pasillo, sino en pánico y dolor. Aiolos no perdió tiempo en abalanzarse dentro de la habitación, lo que vio lo dejó estupefacto por una fracción de segundo, seguido por una furia que lo quemaba por dentro.

En el centro de la cámara, la pequeña diosa lloraba con todas sus fuerzas, retorciéndose en su cuna, su cosmos divino arremolinándose con violencia. Parte de dicho poder desaparecía dentro de un aparato que Aiolos nunca había visto antes, pero eso no era lo que lo enfurecía. Sino la persona que llevaba las túnicas del patriarca, Aiolos conocía a ése hombre y no era el patriarca.

"¡DETENTE! ¡COMO TE ATREVES! ¡JURAMOS PROTEGERLA!" el grito de Aiolos fue acompañado de un movimiento invisible al ojo humano. Tomando a la infanta Atena en sus brazos y escapando hacia el otro lado de la habitación, Aiolos interrumpió el escalofriante ritual que el patriarca impostor había estado llevando a cabo.

"Ah… Aiolos… inteligente, amable, poderoso… _perfecto_ Aiolos. Siempre fuiste una espina en mi costado." Contestó el hombre calmadamente mientras tomaba el yelmo que había dejado a un lado y lo colocaba nuevamente en su cabeza, el eco de la máscara le distorsionaba la voz de tal manera que, mientras lo usara, nadie podría decir que él no era el verdadero patriarca.

Acumulando su cosmos y usando una técnica que permitiría trasmitir su voz a través del santuario, el patriarca impostor dio una orden que cambiaría el futuro de toda una generación. "¡GUARDIAS! ¡AIOLOS TRATÓ DE ASESINAR A ATENA Y REEMPLAZARLA CON UNA IMPOSTORA! ¡CABALLEROS, MATEN A ESTE TRAIDOR Y A LA ABOMINACIÓN QUE LLEVA EN SUS BRAZOS!"

-/-/-

Mitsumasa sacudió su cabeza al regresar de la visión que el joven le había dado.

"Aiolos…" susurró el anciano, el joven apenas pudo sonreír en respuesta.

"La niña… por favor, protéjala. El santuario… el patriarca impostor… ellos no dudarán… en matarla." Mitsumasa tomó a la pequeña en su capullo protector y asintió con firmeza. Mitsumasa Kido haría la protección de Atena en la misión de su vida. Los ojos de Aiolos fueron al cielo y Mitsumasa los siguió, sorprendiéndose al ver varias estelas de luz deslizándose por el cielo ya abierto.

"No todos… serán asesinos… hay también caballeros protectores que la servirán con su vida…" Aiolos se volvió hacia la bebé y sonrió levemente. Una luz dorada empezó a emanar de su cuerpo y sus suaves palabras se escucharon a través de la caverna.

"Mi diosa… fue un honor… a pesar de la brevedad… La veré de nuevo… en la próxima vida…" sus ojos azules se cerraron por última vez y la luz se hizo tan brillante que Mitsumasa tuvo que cubrirse los ojos, cobijando a la niña con su cuerpo, por un momento, mirar a Aiolos era como mirar al sol. Una vez la luz dejó de llenar la caverna, Mitsumasa volteó hacia Aiolos, saltando en sorpresa al ver que Aiolos había desaparecido, dejando en su lugar una gran tabla metálica, profusamente decorada y con el símbolo de sagitario en un relieve dorado.

-/-/-

(1) _**Ageleia**_ (ἀγελεία, 'que impera en las batallas')

Notas de la autora:

A mí, honestamente, me encantó la película, lagrimeé y todo cuando fui a verla al cine. Ya dicho esto, hay cosas que se saltearon que, a mi parecer, la habrían hecho más fácil de comprender. Este fanfic es un intento a explicar y/o corregir algunos detalles que no me gustaron o me parecieron sin sentido (spoiler: Lo de Máscara se queda porque me morí de la risa cuando lo vi y no quiero deshacerme de la escena). Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para que el fic tenga sentido y para alargar algunas cosas, porque los 90 minutos de la película fueron muy cortos a mi parecer, es posible que le agregue algunas escenas inspiradas en la Saga del Santuario original, pero estará basado principalmente en la película.

Éste capítulo es para ver si hay gente interesada, Octubre es un mes medio ocupado para mí, pero quiero empezar el fic mientras los detalles están frescos en mi mente. La próxima actualización va a tomar un tiempo, espero no les moleste.

Hace mucho que no escribo fanfics en español, así que si notan algún error por favor avísenme.

Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.


End file.
